You were Mine
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: I stand back in the doorway and just watch you. You’re different from when I last saw you four years ago. You were gone for four years. Four years... Blackwater


**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

**Sam POV**

* * *

_You were Mine_

I know something's happened when you walk in with a smile on your face. Right there, I just know something is going on; you never smile and you never come over willingly.

Yet, here you are, in my home, sitting in my living room. You're talking and smiling and laughing.

I miss that laugh. I used to hear it all the time. Now I have to be at the right place at the right time to even see you smile, let alone laugh.

Still, you're here. Smiling, laughing, enjoying yourself with my wife. Without _him_.

I stand back in the doorway and just watch you. You're different from when I last saw you four years ago.

You were gone for four years. _Four years._

I was worried; you just up and left. No note, car gone…poof. You disappeared.

I had no idea where you were. I didn't know if you were okay, or if you were alive. Not knowing killed me.

Seth didn't know either. Sue had some ideas.

No one mentioned a thing to me.

But he knew. You told him. I know that you told him because he left to find you the day after. He didn't have a plan, he just took off after you, leaving nothing but a pair of shredded cutoffs in his wake.

I don't know how he found you. We all tried to track you down, but you're very fast and you know how to hide when you don't want to be found. Yet, he somehow found you. As soon as he did, he called your mom to tell her that he'd try to bring you back.

You never did come back.

I waited for four years to see you again, for you to come home. Now, you're finally here.

Smiling. Laughing. Talking.

At my home.

It's where you were always supposed to be.

But it's not the same. There's something different about your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes sparkle.

It's different. A good different, but different all the same.

You seem much more genuine and happier than before your trip. I don't know if it was the sun or the freedom of La Push, but you seem more relaxed and care-free.

And then I notice it: his scent is all over you.

You let him near you, touch you, mark you. You let him make you _his._

Why? Why him? Of all people in this town you let _him_ touch you.

You can't be together, you just can't. He's a boy, a child, he's only a pup! He's too young! He doesn't understand the world and how it works. I do. I know how harsh life can be. I know how it feels like to love someone with all your heart only for the love to be ripped away and forced onto someone else within the blink of an eye. I know how it feels.

I know you and he doesn't.

He may have found you when you left, but I knew you left the moment it happened.

I felt the pang in my heart. He didn't know. He couldn't have known. He doesn't have the capacity to know. He doesn't care for you like I do.

I smell him before he enters. He brushes by me and walks in to sit down next to you. You smirk at him and make a sarcastic comment about how 'on time' he is. He rolls his eyes and gives you a cheeky grin that seems to send more of a message than actual words.

I watch you two; how he sits next to you, always touching you, holding your hand, placing a hand on your thigh, an arm around your waist. I can't stand it.

His smell on you, his hands, it's too much.

Just as I control my breathing, you announce the news. The happy news you've been dying to tell us; your cousin and your ex.

You brush a lock of hair behind you ear when I notice it.

A ring.

One little flash of light gives away your news.

Left hand, fourth finger.

Marriage.

You married him.

Emily squeals and runs over to congratulate you while I'm trying not to explode.

This wasn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to be with him. You weren't supposed to be with anyone besides me! You were mine! Mine, and mine alone. You were _my_ Lee-Lee. My girlfriend, my love, my fiancée. Mine.

I start to shake when I see how happy you are. You aren't supposed to be happy. You were supposed to be happy with me. I made you happy. I made you laugh and smile.

I tear my eyes away from you, unable to witness your excitement. Inadvertently, I lock eyes with him.

He notices my shaking and glares. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he takes a protective stance behind you, showing me that you're his.

Unable to clam myself down, I rush outside and into the forest where I explode. Letting the anger take over, I run.

I run, trying to forget you. Trying to forget how happy and content you looked being his wife.

You were never supposed to be with anyone else but me. And you were. You were mine to lose.

I let out an agonized howl and run.

I'm running from everything: from you, from him, from the truth.

Running faster, I replay the image of you and him together, wearing matching bands.

You're not mine anymore.

I run faster, trying to outrun the pain.


End file.
